El Amor según Uchiha Madara
by celeste-funky
Summary: Como un nefasto y villano marido maltrata a su mujer por que ella prefiere dormir con su mascota...en vez de desear dormir junto a él...


Esta es una pequeña historia, o one-shot (hetero) al fin de Lord Madara, que se me ocurrió y trata de cierta crónica de una pareja...y no es cualquier pareja, sino una que no he visto en ni un fic, de ninguna pagina existente, es por eso que tiene algo de originalidad, solo algo ya que el personaje de Madara Uchiha le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Es mi idea quizás seguir agregando mas capis sobre estas típicas situaciones de pareja, algo locas pero que a veces, son reales, a veces...

Nota: aquí Madara tiene el pelo corto y es un hombre mayor, no tan viejo pero mayor.

¡¡¡Kiaaaaaaaa!!! Que me siento rara y unica publicando esto. Solo me aventuro para ser la primera que hace un fic hetero aunque de parodia sobre el mas malo de todos, por dios, es como publicar algo que no viene al caso pero que va, es solo una locura corta, tomen.

* * *

_**El amor estilo Uchiha Madara  
**_

"El gato de la esposa de Madara"

La esposa de Madara se paseaba por el enorme jardín de la mansión Uchiha a la luz del atardecer, y le encantaba hacerlo son su gato "Satanás", no le gustaban los perros, así es que la dueña del peludo, le daba todo el amor que a su esposo no podía darle, el jamás venia a dormir con ella a su cama, y cuando lo hacia, botaba al animal por el décimo piso de la mansión hacia abajo ante la mirada atónita de ella, que todas las noches lo acurrucaba en su lecho.

Esta noche, iba a ser una de esas…

La señora de Uchiha se disponía a irse a la cama, con su bata negra de seda y con el peludo ya instalado a los pies de la cama ronroneando de lo más fino, esperando a que su ama lo acurrucara en medio de las finas sabanas como todas las noches, ella se sube a la cama, toma al gato y lo mete en la cama suavizándolo y diciéndole mil cosas tiernas a su felino, mientras el gato se dejaba querer cuando de un golpe se abre la puerta:

-¡Que demonios!-grita ella al verse tan sorprendida.

Una sombra oscura, enorme y muy misteriosa hacia su aparición:

- ¡Tu! - le dice ella parándose de la cama y el gato asoma la cabeza de entre las sabanas sorprendido al igual que su ama.

- ¿Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?—le pregunta ella indignada y la sombra destella un par de orbes carmesí chispeantes pero aun así la mujer ni se inmuta.

-¡Como que que hago aquí! ¡Este es mi cuarto!-

-¡Vete, quien te quiere!-lo desafía ella y el hombre en relativo estado de intemperancia, se le acerca tomándola con brusquedad de su brazo:

-¡VENGO A EXIGIR MIS DERECHOS CONYUGALES!- exige el Uchiha y la mujer se espanta:

- ¿Cómo que tus "derechos conyugales" estupido condenado? ¡Jamás te apareces por acá y cuando lo haces es solo para joderme la paciencia y echarte como un cerdo en mi cama!-

- ¡Esta es mi cama también! ¡Yo la compre!-

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo la elegí! ¡Es mía! -le grita ella totalmente alterada y el gato, ya acostumbrado a oír esas "discusiones de pareja", se vuelve acomodar estirándose como si nada y se echa a dormir debajo de las frazadas el muy flojo…

- ¡Hasta cuando &%&%& te vas a aburrir de aparecerte bebido por acá!¡Eres repugnante! –reclama la mujer tratando se soltarse y el hombre mas temido se cabrea:

-¡Cállate! ¡Mujer cretina! ¡Soy tu marido no un cualquiera!-

- ¡No eres nada! ¡No eres mi marido! ¡No soy tu mujer! ¡Te odio!- le termina por gritar ella y el dueño del Máximo poder del Sharingan estalla:

- ¡Ahora veras mujer pendenciera! ¡Te enseñare a respetar a tu marido!- le increpa rudamente Madara lanzándola a la cama de forma brutal aplastando al gato:

- MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU…..- grita el felino aplastado bajo las sabanas y ella ni supo como se volteo a socorrer a su mascota y el Uchiha frunce el ceño:

-¡Que demonios es eso!-

- ¡Satanás! ¡Oh mi gatito mas bello! ¡Pobrecito!-dice buscando al gato que seguía escabullido maullando adolorido entre las frazadas…

- ¡No me digas que tienes a ese inmundo gato otra vez metido en mi cama!- exclama el superior del clan Uchiha escandalizado:

- ¡No es inmundo, es mi bebe!-argumenta ella agarrando el bulto del gato a los pies de la cama, el felino no quería salir así que se metió hasta los pies, enroscado y maullando, mañoso como era.

- No lo puedo creer…- decía el moviendo la cabeza observando a su mujer acariciar al gato como a una persona… ¡en vez de acariciarlo a él!

-Mi amor, por dios, este viejo malo fue, no fui yo, sale, sale.-le dice abriéndole un paso a los pies de la cama levantando un poco las finas sabanas que tanto le gustaban al ladino gato pero este se negaba a salir.

- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Ahora "Satanás" se enojo y no quiere salir!- le reclama ella a un Madara que aprovechaba de beber otro poco de whisky en las rocas tratando de "calmarse":

- ¡Sal de ahí pequeño! ¡Este viejo ya se va!-le asegura al gato que ni se mueve y mirando con rabia al Uchiha que termina de beber su copa lanzándola contra la pared del hartazgo:

- ¡Deja de gritar mujer! ¡Me tienes aburrido! ¡Solo quiero pasar una noche con mi esposa y ella se empeña en sobar a ese condenado gato del infierno! ¡Ya estoy harto!- exclama acercándose ferozmente a la cama...-Vamos a ver si no va a querer salir su majestad.-

-¡Que haces!-le grita ella al ver al Uchiha desarmar la cama rasgando todas esas finas sabanas y el gato se altera:

- Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauu…-maúlla el gato asustado mientras el Uchiha enloquecido bajos los efectos del alcohol se divertía en forma sádica y alborotada:

- AAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAAAA…-

- ¡Salvaje! ¡Pirómano maldito! ¡Deja eso ahí! –grita ella tratando de detener al Uchiha.

- ¡SALE MIERDA DE GATO!- ordena el metiéndose en medio de las sabanas enloquecido con ganas de masacrar al gato y así desquitar la ira de saber que su esposa quería mas al peludo que a el mismo…

- ¡ESTUPIDO!-le grita ella justo cuando el gato sale como celaje de en medio de las sabanas como escapando del mismo diablo y eso que se llamaba igual…

- Satanás, ven acá.-lo persigue ella mientras el Uchiha seguía perdido en medio de las sabanas buscando al gato.

- ¡¿Dónde estas mierda?! –gritaba el enloquecido pelinegro perdido en la oscuridad de la cama y ella persigue al gato que ahora se mete debajo de la cama…

- PORQUERIA, SALE DE AHÍ, TE ABRIRE LA PUERTA.- le grita ella y le abre la puerta pero el gato estaba tan espantado que se quedo ahí y en eso Madara sale de la cama como una especie de culebra asesina rebotando en el piso con cara de loco disponiéndose a agarrar al gato de forma salvaje.

- MUAAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJA, YA TE TENGO MIERDA.-

-DEJALO EN PAZ, MALDITO SICOPATA DEL INFIERNO, SOCORRO, AUXILIO, MADARA ME QUIERE VIOLAR AL GATO.-exclama ella mientras su esposo tenía medio cuerpo debajo de la cama:

- AAAAAAAAJAJJAJA, TE AGARRE, AJAJAJJAJA.-

- …-grita el gato desesperado.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…-grita ella espantada.

- MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJAJJA.-se sigue burlando Madara tomando de la cabeza al gato tratando de sacarlo de bajo de la cama Uchiha pero el gato, haciendo honor a su nombre, lo muerde:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY GATO DE LA RECON%$%$%&%&%.-se queja adolorido soltando al gato y este sale disparado hasta la puerta que la señora tenía abierta y el Uchiha se altera:

- VEN ACA GATO DEL DEMONIO…-y sale tras el gato totalmente enloquecido por ajusticiar al animal ante la mirada de horror de la mujer que igual sale tras el para evitar que su marido "cometiera una locura".

- NO TE ME ESCAPARAS PEQUEñO RUFIAN DEL DEMONIO.-

Asi, el matrimonio se la paso correteando al gato por la mansión casi toda la noche, con Uchiha Madara tratando de masacrarlo y su esposa evitando y a la vez salvando a su mascota de la locura de su querido marido, cuando al final de tantas vueltas, la mujer aburrida, y viendo que el gato de tonto no tenia un pelo, decide irse a la cama, esperanzada en que el Uchiha jamás podría atraparlo así de borracho.

Un par de horas mas, y el gato había logrado escapar, así, la leyenda del clan Uchiha, muy cansado, decide irse a la cama también…

- No podrás huir de mi para siempre, y cuando te atrape, pedirás la misericordia de la muerte.-expresaba el poderoso Madara entrando a su habitación.

Entra y ve su cama arreglada nuevamente, con sabanas limpias y a su linda esposa dormida ya…

Con mirada y sonrisa asesina se acerca lentamente despojándose de la chaqueta tirándola al suelo, se sube en la cama suavemente para no asustarla…

- Jejejeje…vamos "cuchita" dame un besito…olvidemos lo que paso con el gato, jejejeje.-ríe pervertidamente destapándola apoyando su cabeza en su hombro cuando algo salta de la cama:

-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU.-grita y brinca el gato desde los brazos de su ama…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITO GATO HIJO DE LAS CIEN MIL Y UNA &%&%& Y YO BUSCANDOTE COMO UN POBRE IMBECIL Y TU EN MI CAMA MIERDA.-

En eso Madara de tanto logra agarrar al gato y lo tira por la ventana nuevamente como ya era su costumbre mientras su querida y dulce esposa lo tironeaba en forma inútil, nadie podía contra la fuerza del hombre mas poderoso de la historia del clan Uchiha , ni siquiera "Satanás"…

Fin

* * *

Como es sabido, la locura por un Uchiha provoca tanto amor, como animadversión,

Otra mas de mis locuras cumplidas al fin. Jeje. Ojala les haya simpatizado y quizá haga otra pequeña alusión sobre alguna otra situación del matrimonio mas loco del mundo después de los Osbourne, los Addams, los Simpons y el de Tommy Lee con Pamela Anderson...todo depende de su opinión señor o señora lectora Xd.

El nombre de la mujer del sujeto, es un misterio que quizás en un futuro one-shot, revele.

SaludosXD.


End file.
